PROJECT SUMMARY ? CORE A CEDA requires a solid administrative infrastructure for the research projects developed and supported through the Center. The Administrative Core A consists of two subcores, A1 and A2, where A1 is primarily administrative and manages the activities of the Center while A2 provides assistance and services related to data and computing. Sub-Core A1 provides pre- and post-award grant support to CEDA affiliates. It also manages the many activities of the Center designed to create networks, and introduce new ideas, through meetings (conferences, workshops, seminars), visiting speakers, space, staff, visiting scholars, and postdoctoral fellows who come with their own funds. Core A also is the primary point of contact and management, such that it reports on the activities of the Center to NIA and UC Berkeley constituents; allocates Center resources (pilot project funding through Core B, conference funding through Core C, allocates resources to Core D and administers it, access to Core A2 programming and data services. Computing and Data Sub-core A2 exists to ensure that researchers have adequate resources, and provides the following functions by focusing on the computing facilities of the Demography Lab. Sub-Core A2 facilitates access to data sets useful for Center research projects (including pilot projects) in user-friendly ways; provides assistance in accessing and analyzing these data; recruits and trains GSRs for individual research projects and pilot projects as requested; provides occasional training seminars on particular data sets such as HRS or on general skills such as use of SAS, STATA, and R for interested Center affiliates, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and other interested faculty researchers not affiliated with the Center; provides assistance locating, setting up, and learning to use relevant specialized software; provide all these services for graduate students working on aging-related topics, including dissertation assistance. The Sub-core A2 coordinates purchases of hardware for the Center; maintains contact with the Demography computing facility, D-lab, (a consortium for supporting advanced data structures, forms and analysis which now includes UC DATA) to avoid duplication of efforts and to assure smooth and comprehensive provision of services. In addition, Subcore A2 supports applications required for data science, data security and confidentiality, and advanced Bayesian modeling.